


stuff

by AtLoLevad



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLoLevad/pseuds/AtLoLevad
Summary: Rose and Finn wonder where Rey was for her to be late to lunch
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 11
Kudos: 53





	stuff

“There she is!” Rose exclaims, laughing a little, as Rey slides onto the bench across the table from her. Rey looks flushed and she’s a little disheveled, but she grins at Rose and immediately snags a roll of bread off of Rose’s lunch tray. 

Rose rolls her eyes at Rey’s thievery. “You almost missed lunch. You know how they are,” she angles her head at the beings in charge of the base’s canteen, and lowers her voice to a mocking register, “We can’t be feeding rebels all day. If you miss lunch, starve.”

“I would never miss lunch!” Rey says seriously, picking up a spare fork and stabbing into the unidentifiable ration on Finn’s tray. 

“Hey!” he yelps, pulling the tray away from Rey’s hand. “I’m a growing boy, I need my nutrients.”

“And I,” Rey counters, smugly leaning over the table and forking some food, “am a Jeddi-in-training that burns more calories than you could even imagine.” She stuffs the forkful of food in her mouth and grins around it. 

With a grumble, Finn reluctantly pushes his tray closer to Rey and she mumbles a thanks. Rose looks at her and asks, “is that where you were? Training?”

Rey coughs a little, choking briefly on her food before clearing her throat and shaking her head. “Oh, uh, no.” her cheeks turn pink. 

“What were you doing then?” Finn asks, narrowing his eyes at Rey. 

“Oh, um,” Rey stutters before mumbling, “stuff. I was doing stuff.”

A moment later, Poe drops down onto the bench next to Rey, a bantha-shit eating grin on his face. “I’m stuff,” he announces proudly.

Rose and Finn look between the two of them and burst out into startled laughter. Rey frowns and pokes Poe in the side, “I thought we weren’t saying anything, huh?”

Poe shrugs. “Couldn’t help it, sunshine. You’re just lucky I didn’t take out an ad on the holonews.”

“Difficult man,” Rey mutters fondly, leaning against Poe’s side like she was made for him. 

**Author's Note:**

> literally plotless fluff. i've been super writer's blocked lately, so i'm just glad i got some words on the page!


End file.
